


In which Newt is Peter Pan

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Newt and Hermann work at Disney World, a land full of magic and impractical costumes. (With thanks to calvindientesblancos and thenewmanninstitute on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Newt is Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://slightly-oblivvyous.tumblr.com/post/102496447132/1-newmann-2-disneyland-employees-hahaha) on tumblr.

Hermann had long since given up on the ~magic~ of Disney World - that magic became a lot less magical once you started cleaning up after it, which is what Hermann had been stuck doing the past three summers in a row. The park was constantly hot, the children were loud and insufferable, and the actors—  
  
"— gotta ask Tink if she has more pixie du—  _shit_!” That was all the warning Hermann got before he found himself tangled on the ground with Peter Pan and absolutely  _covered_ by a cloud of glitter.  
  
"Oh  _fu_ -uuudge, crap, I’m so sorry man, I—” The Pan paused in his frantic attempts to dust himself and Hermann off in favour of staring wide-eyed at Hermann’s face. “…  _dude_ ,” he whispered, “you’re shiny.”   
  
"I—" Hermann wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that except to remind the actor that he was also covered in glitter, so he said nothing and simply stared back for several frozen moments…  
  
And then the actor sneezed. “Ah! Sorry, guess I’m a bit allergic to pixie dust,” he joked, springing to his feet and pulling Hermann up after him.   
  
Hermann was about to ask his name when a small child ran up shouting, “Peter Pan, Peter Pan, why’d you run into that man?”  
  
"Well kiddo, I thought I saw him sweeping up my shadow, but it turns out it was just a pixie dust trap Tinkerbell had set." The actor dropped to his knee and opened his arms to welcome the kid. "Now don’t you tell Wendy what you saw here, alright, or she’ll get real mad at Tink for playing."  
  
The child kept babbling happily as Hermann picked up his broom and returned to his duties, listening closely to Peter Pan’s enthusiastic responses and barely suppressing a faint smile.  
  
Maybe the actors weren’t all  _that_  bad.  
  
==  
  
Newt had long since given up on trying to distinguish between the nine Belles, six Aladdins, and countless costumed fantasy creatures that roamed the park. As far as Peter Pan was concerned, they were all the same. But the puppet currently walking a few paces ahead of Newt looked unusually familiar.  
  
"… Hermann?"   
  
The Pinocchio jumped as though someone had tugged all its strings at once. “Newton?” it hissed through its mask. “How did you know it was me?”  
  
"No one has legs as scrawny as you, dude. You know this section is closed off from visitors; you  _can_  take that dumb headpiece off.”  
  
"… well I suppose it doesn’t matter now that you’ve recognized me," Hermann sighed as he removed the oversized head and cool air rushed against his face.  
  
"Aww, were you _hiding_ this from me?” Newt looked more delighted than offended as he stepped back to take in the entire costume. “I don’t know why you would, I mean…” Hermann rolled his eyes at Newt’s failed attempts to suppress a snicker. “I mean really, it suits you Herms! All thin and knobby and… and that  _bowtie_!” Newt clutched his stomach amidst a fit of giggles.  
  
"Perhaps because I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist mocking me as though you were yourself a child," Hermann said sourly, though it did nothing to quell his boyfriend’s laughter.  
  
"You’re such a grump, man, I don’t know how they didn’t cast you as the Grinch the moment you walked in."  
  
"Oh shut up." Dropping the head (carefully!) on a nearby bench, Hermann grabbed the strings of Newton’s stupid green collar and pressed their mouths together, cutting off the laughter with an undignified squeak.  
  
"Hermann, we can’t! In the park??"  
  
"You said yourself that this section is closed to the public; no one will see us here unless they’re really looking." Hermann backed them into a narrow alley full of temporary set pieces, noting with satisfaction that the tiny noises Newt made were definitely  _not_  mocking. Before long, both were feeling uncomfortably confined in their costumes, but as soon as Hermann pulled away to adjust the too-tight leggings, the breathless giggles returned.  
  
"Guess you don’t have to prove you’re a real boy, huh?" Newt gave a blissed-out approximation of a shit-eating grin. Hermann stared at him for half a second and then abruptly straightened up and walked away, but not before pulling Newton’s stupid feathered cap down over his face to muffle that stupid, adorable laughter.


End file.
